Family
by Cooldudette
Summary: Sirius faces some problems at home during his Hogwarts years and runs to James in his time of need. NO SLASH!


**A.N. This is a short piece about the day Sirius ran away from his home. It is NOT slash! Only brotherly love! Thank you for reading, review I can't improve without feedback :D.**

**

* * *

  
**

The black house had never been a happy home. Sirius could not remember one time that the people within number 12 Grimmalud place showed him any genuine affection.

Sure when they were in public his parents put on a show. He was the heir, the first born, a Black. At home however it was a completely different story.

At 'home' he was the worthless, _Gryffindor_ blood-traitor. Sirius had a very low opinion of himself despite being smart, good looking and kind a boy as he was, simply because no one (other than his fellow marauders) had ever told him so.

Even when James or Remus said it, they couldn't really mean it. That's just what best friends say right? What the other wants to hear.

Sirius was startled out of his musings by his younger brother, Regulus Black. He strutted, every inch the Slytherin he was, into the room and sat down gracefully on his desk chair.

Sirius' room was by no means cheaply furnished, dark wood carved in serpentine shapes, dark green walls with ornate finishes and black bedding was just visible under the piles of junk spread across the room. His walls were plastered with posters of quiddich teams, bands and in typical padfootery (I made it up because I love saying it) fashion some scantily clad girls, so much so that the only way to see the cold green beneath was because some of the posters' corners had pulled away from the wall slightly. Pictures of his friends, pranks and homework littered his floor and desk along with clothing, books, and every other imaginable object both wizarding and non. Regulus wrinkled his nose at the mess and sat on the very edge of the chair, carefully avoiding a pair of Sirius' boxers flung haphazardly onto it.

Sirius sighed and turned to look at his brother, pale and thin with black shoulder length hair framing his thin face constructed of a long thin nose and high cheekbones. So unlike Sirius, Sirius was tall, at least a head taller than Regulus, true he was thin but he had developing muscles showing, toned, tanned from days out by Hogwarts' lake and his face was lean and his features handsome enough to make any girl appreciate topped with short unruly hair, not as bad as James mind you, just messy but in a way which suited him. He was planning to grow his hair out but not during summer, not when it could look even slightly like his brother. He needed to be different in every way possible.

To show his parents he was NOT one of them. The only thing he had in common with them was his last name. Even his eye colour was different. While most Black had steely grey eyes full of cold flat disinterest. Sirius' were piercing blue, big, bright and emotional.

"Father wanted me to come and talk to you, heaven knows why. You _brother_ are one of them now. A blood traitor and a disgrace! Unlike you however, I obey father and give him the respect he is due.

If only you could understand how loyal he is to his, no. Our lord, the dark Lord is growing in number. You would be wise to follow him Sirius. If a war comes you will regret choosing the side of _love._ Come to your senses!

Father would give you the love and respect you desperately crave if only you would do as he wishes. Mother too. Think how happy you would make her if you simply obeyed as a good son ought to..."

That was the last straw for Sirius, having grown tenser and redder by the minute he leaped up, as did Regulus and towering over his younger brother proceeded to tell him, in increasing volumes, just exactly what he thought of him, _'his'_ family and _'his_ lord.'

"I have never and will _never_ obey that _man_ we call a father! I do not believe in the same causes you do. I do NOT believe in the persecution of muggles and muggle-borns.

I will _not _give my allegiance to a psychotic bastard who likes to blow things up in his spare time!

We are related by blood, but if given the choice I would gladly give up every quart of it if it meant I was free of this life and free of you people!"

Sirius had not realised how loud he was getting as he continued to shout.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW IT FEELS TO REGRET BEING BORN REGULUS?!? CAN YOU HONESTLY SAY YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT IT IS LIKE TO BE BEATEN FOR HAVING THE "GIFT" OF FREE WILL!

EVERY TIME I DO ANTHING I WANT TO DO I AM PUNISHED! I AM PUNISHED SIMPLY FOR LIVING AND I HAVE HAD ENOUGH!!"

Sirius was interrupted by a cool voice behind him.

"Well if that is how you feel, you ungrateful little mud-blood you can leave and we will not expect you back! You are unwanted in this house and have been for many years now. You are no longer a son to me or your mother. Give me your ring and be off with you!"

Sirius' face paled as he turned to meet the furious gaze of his father. The man he hated more than anyone else, even the dark lord. Voldemort did not beat him on a regular basis.

"Father," Sirius acknowledged and held the murderous stare with cool complacency. "I will pack my things and be gone tonight." Sirius dug around in his room for a few moments while his father and brother watched in utter disgust as he picked through the piles of crap littering his floors. Finally in the back of one of his drawers he found it.

Sirius pulled out a box. He slipped it out its cardboard sleeve, opened the velvet case and checked that his signet ring was inside. He tossed it to his father who caught it with a sneer, unimpressed by his casual attitude.

Sirius then began to throw his belongings with no care or pause into his Hogwarts trunk, after about fifteen rushed minutes he had packed all his clothes, the pictures on his desk, his plans, books, trinkets, pranks, posters, toys, games, food – everything in his room bar the furniture and anything ever given to him by his parents was left.

He neatly made the bed, and folded his unwanted belongings, placing them on top of the black sheets. He turned to Regulus and paused.

As much as they hated each other now, they had been close when they were younger and instantly coming to his decision he acted before the younger boy could object. Sirius pulled him into a fierce hug he kissed him lightly on the forehead and mumbled, "There is good in you Reg, always has been. Don't surrender to the dark, I will see you in school. If you ever need me your owl will find me. For anything at all." His brother shoved him away looking absolutely scandalised and slightly violated by his brother's actions.

Sirius turned and was about to lift his trunk when his father stepped forward. Surprised Sirius looked up and was both surprised but at the same time he wasn't when his father's cane came crashing down over his head.

Sirius had been beaten before but both he and his father knew this was the last time anything like this would ever happen, clearly the elder black wanted his son to remember him because this was the worst beating Sirius had received since he was sorted into Gryffindor four years previous.

Finally the blows ceased and Sirius dragged himself upright with a lot of effort. Hissing in pain and then without even pausing to gain his balance he lifted one end of his trunk, his owl and with one last glance at his brother's pale face he left the Black house, never to return.

Sirius Black ran as best he could in his injured state. He put his whole being into simply running. Running from his past, from his family... his thoughts ceased momentarily to question the word. 'Family,' no they were not his true family.

He thought of James, Remus, and hell! He was even thinking fondly toward Peter. It was then that he stopped running. He swayed dangerously on his feet, his father's goodbye starting to catch up with him. He didn't know where he was but he knew where he wanted to be, he wanted his friends and in that moment he decided.

He knew it was late at night but he didn't care he had watched the older members of his family apperate before and he was positive he could do it. He had been on sidelong apparition. It just took will power right? He was not a Marauder for nothing. He screwed up his eyes and concentrated on the Potter's house.

Seeing it in his mind's eye, old, created from wood and stone a mix between cottage and castle. The potter line just as the Black line was old as was the house they lived in.

However unlike the Black ancestral home the Potter's house was warm, homely and welcoming. The Potter house was decorated in warm welcoming colours that soothed so unlike Grimmalud place which was decorated with cool dark greens making the place feel cramped, cold and dreary.

The seconds trickled by and nothing happened, Sirius subconsciously started to relax a little as his body became even more exhausted and suddenly he was being pushed from every conceivable angle. Compressed he couldn't breathe but just as quickly as the sensations began they stopped and with a crack Sirius Black was staring at the Potter's front door.

He was home.

He made no move to knock or enter the house he simply cried with the relief of being somewhere he was welcome.

The Potters were lovely to him and they were aware, if only a little, of Sirius' home life and they made sure to invite him over for the majority of every school holiday. Sirius felt more at home and more connected to the people currently sleeping inside the silent house he stood before than he ever had in his draughty, dark, ornamental 'home' and yet still, he simply wept.

His legs could no longer hold him as the pain from his father's beating flared to life again he was sure that he had at least one broken rib from the sparks of pain that were flying from his left side. His vision began to blur and he fell to his knees on the doorstep of Godric's Hollow.

Sirius was not sure how long he stayed there sobbing in front of the house he so desperately wished to enter but for some reason found himself unable to stand or move so he remained in his crumpled heap tears streaming down his pale, bruised face.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up to see James' worried face. He sniffed and swiped at his eyes, "J...James," he croaked "I'm so sorry...I got into a ...a fight with ...Regulus and...my father h...he hurt me real' bad... worse that ever... I couldn't stay there... I just... I couldn't... I'm sorry but I had nowhere else to go..." Sirius trailed off as he looked into James' eyes.

Fearful blue met compassionate hazel and a silent understanding passed between the two. Sirius just cried all the harder at James' silent acceptance. No questions were asked and no more was said on the matter. James Potter pulled his best friend into a comforting embrace and simply sat with Sirius Black sobbing like a child on his shoulder hands balled into fists around the loose fabric of his too-large pyjama top.

It was never mentioned and apart from a hesitant apology from Sirius the next day it was never spoken of but that night James had to half-carry Sirius into his house and care for his friend like he would a much young child. He spoke softly to his distraught friend while he cared for his wounds. James hid his fear well, what had Sirius' father done to him? His friend was a walking bruise.

James put Sirius to bed in his room, Sirius on the bed and James on the floor simply for comfort reasons as Sirius was injured. James was no healer and even if he was he could not use magic outside of Hogwarts, his parents would have to take a look at Sirius but that could wait until morning.

Sirius needed privacy and someone to look after him James understood this. He was also the type who would not cry in front of anyone. When his Grandfather had passed away James had not cried for weeks, he had locked himself away for so long that it was not until he back at Hogwarts secure in his four poster, hangings shut and in silence that he finally cried for the great man who had been as good as a second father to him.

It had been Sirius then who had managed to look after James then. He had heard his friend's quiet sobs and left the room, finding Remus and Peter and instructing the two to give James space and not to go to their dorm until he said so.

Sirius had silently sat on James' bed providing the comfort of his presence to James and said nothing. Eventually the boys talked, reminiscing about the great man who had passed, Sirius having met most of James' family having practically lived within the Potter household for three years during all the holidays.

Finally the two had roughly embraced and the event had been was never mentioned, even to Remus and Peter. They knew James had been upset but only Sirius knew to what extent. To James that was a sign of their friendship's strength and he would not have it any other way.

So as James silently moved to sit on his own bed, copying the comfort Sirius had provided for him only a few months previous he simply sat with his brother until sleep claimed his battered, exhausted body. James quietly left the room to wake his parents and explain about the newest addition to the Potter family.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
